Happiness
by Aura Huang
Summary: Dan cinta pertamanya datang kembali, menawarkan kebahagiaan untuk Rose./Alrose's fanfiction. RNR, GUYS!


**[**_**Apa kabar?**_**]**

**[Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?]**

**[**_**Aku tidak—maksud ku, kabar ku baik. Bisa bertemu? Kalau kau mau.**_**]**

**[Boleh. Bertemu dimana?]**

**[**_**Restaurant cepat saji favorit kita dulu—di samping toko buku milik Uncle Percy. Jam empat sore. Oke?**_**]**

**[Oke.]**

* * *

_**Happiness**_

_by_

_**Aura Huang**_

_Disclaimer : __**Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**_

**Albus x Rose**

* * *

Restaurant bernama "_**Let's eat**_" itu terkesan norak—bahkan dari namanya pun sudah kelihatan norak dan Rose diam-diam setuju saat pertama kali berkunjung ke sini. Jika saja saat itu Albus tidak menariknya untuk masuk—mungkin Rose tidak akan menarik kata-katanya.

Pemilik restaurant cepat saji ini sudah lama meninggal. Kira-kira empat tahun yang lalu saat Rose masih berusia dua puluh tahun. Pemilik "_**Let's eat**_" yang bernama Joy—seorang Nenek yang sudah berusia lebih dari delapan puluh tahun. Rose menghela nafas berat mengingatnya. Lalu tangannya mendorong pintu restaurant dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan.

Ada tangan yang sedang melambai.

Dan lagi, melambaikan tangannya untuknya—Rose.

Tanpa di lihat wajahnya pun, Rose sudah hafal luar biasa dengan gerak-gerik sang pemilik tangan. Rose melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja nomor lima yang terletak di samping jendela besar yang membuat siapapun yang duduk di sana bisa melihat tanaman hias yang di rawat oleh sang pemilik atau karyawan restaurant.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang."

Rose menarik kursi berwarna merah terang itu dan langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di sana. Matanya melirik arloji barunya dan dia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sekarang jam empat kurang tiga menit. Dan sepertinya aku tidak telat."

Albus tersenyum hangat yang membuat pipi Rose sedikit merona seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu di rumah—jadi, aku memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menunggu?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi seperti dulu."

Seorang pelayan datang dan menaruh dua piring berisi pie daging yang sudah di pesan oleh Al lima belas menit yang lalu. Menaruhnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati sambil tersenyum. "Silahkan di nikmati."

Rose tersenyum sambil membalas pelan. "Terimakasih."

Pelayannya pergi dan meninggalkan Al dan Rose yang sedang dalam keadaan canggung. Rose mulai mengambil garpu dan mengambil sepotong pie favoritnya. "Kau juga harus makan, Al."

"Aku turut berduka,"

Rose menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Harusnya aku mengatakannya dua tahun yang lalu." Lanjut Al menyesal. "Harusnya aku datang dan memeluk mu—menenangkan mu. Bukannya sibuk dengan Quidditch sampai-sampai aku melupakan semuanya—bahkan melupakan hal yang paling ku cintai."

"Tidak apa-apa, Al. Aku tahu kau sibuk. Lagipula, Scorpius meninggalkan kami dengan—aku tidak mau membahasnya." Balas Rose sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Selera makannya langsung hilang—terbang menjauh dari dirinya. Garpu ia letakkan di samping kanan piring dan dia menatap pasang mata hijau milik sepupunya itu. "Aku senang bisa melihat mu lagi."

"Aku senang melihat mu normal kembali,"

"Maksud mu—sebelumnya aku tidak normal, begitu?" tanya Rose tidak terima. Al terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Maksud mu dengan melompat dari lantai tiga puluh itu normal? Kau lucu sekali, Rose. Untung saja ada Lily saat itu."

Rose terdiam yang membuat Albus diam-diam mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Jari-jari Al mulai bergerak gelisah. "Bagaimana—maksud ku, hubungan mu dengan Lily? Baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Walaupun Scorpius merelakan nyawanya demi dia—hubungan kami baik-baik saja, Al."

Dingin dan tajam. Apa maksud mu baik-baik saja? Batin Al mulai bertanya. Tangannya meraih sendok dan dia mulai mengambil pie daging yang sudah di potong itu. Lalu, dia menatap Rose lembut. "Buka mulut mu."

"Ap—" perkataan Rose terpotong karena Al langsung menyuapinya sepotong pie daging milik Al. Rose menutup mulut dan mulai mengunyahnya lambat. "Pienya masih enak seperti dulu."

"Mungkin Nenek Joy membuat cadangan pie daging kesukaan mu. Dia tahu kan kalau kau suka sekali dengan pie ini." Canda Al yang membuat senyum kecil menggembang di wajah pucat milik Rose.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua lagi.

Dan parahnya lagi—hubungan mereka berdua terlalu rumit untuk di jelaskan.

Sudah dua belas tahun dan Rose kira semuanya sudah selesai. Rose mengira takdir sudah mempersatukan dirinya bersama Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Rose mengira takdir sudah membiarkan dirinya untuk merasakan manisnya cinta bersama Scorpius. Rose—

"Rose, aku bohong,"

—tidak percaya semua ini.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja tanpa mu."

"—_**Aku tidak baik-baik saja tanpa mu."**_

Perkataan Al yang sama seperti delapan tahun yang lalu saat salju turun dengan lebat di Hogsmeade.

Rose mengira semuanya sudah berakhir—terutama soal percintaannya dengan sepupunya sendiri, Albus.

Rose mengira semuanya sudah bisa membuatnya bernapas lega—tapi nyatanya, malaikat penyabut nyawa mengambil nyawa Scorpius terlebih dulu. Meninggalkan semua kenangan manis dan masa depan yang sudah di rencanakan matang-matang oleh Rose.

"Aku minta maaf,"

"—_**aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi, kita berdua—apakah bisa?"**_

"Sekarang kita berdua bisa, Rose. Izinkan aku yang melindungi mu sekarang sampai akhir nanti."

Rose mengusap air matanya. Dua belas tahun yang lalu—saat ia masih berusia dua belas tahun, saat ia memasuki tahun keduanya—Rose merasakan getaran yang aneh saat bertatap mata dengan Al.

Jantungnya—

Pipinya—

Bahkan, perutnya merasakan sensasi aneh ketika bertatap mata dengan Al.

Rose jatuh cinta—

—pada sepupunya sendiri, Al.

"_**Aku menyukai mu!"**_

"_**Aku juga menyukai mu, Rose!"**_

Hubungan mereka berdua saat itu sangat rumit—mereka masih dua belas tahun, masih kecil dan lagi—masih belum mengerti dengan cinta.

Tapi, Rose menyukainya.

Lalu, delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka berdua berusia enam belas tahun dan Rose tidak tahan lagi, ia mengatakan semua keinginannya di depan Al;

"_**Aku tidak mau seperti ini selamanya, Al. Apa kita tidak bisa—"**_

Saat itu salju lebat melanda Hogsmeade dan Al ataupun Rose tidak peduli. Bahkan _prefek _lainnya sudah lelah memaksa mereka untuk masuk ke dalam.

"—_**aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi, kita berdua—apakah bisa?"**_

Al memotong perkataannya terlebih dahulu.

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Kita berdua bersaudara, Rose. Kau sepupu ku dan—apakah kita bisa?"**_

Rose tersentak kaget saat tangannya di sentuh oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Albus yang sedang duduk di depannya. Kedua mata hijaunya itu menatap Rose dengan penuh penyesalan, sedih dan berharap. Rose mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak tahu."

"_**Kita bisa dan aku yakin itu!"**_

Rose biasanya berkata benar. Tapi, saat itu—perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya—Rose sendiri tidak tahu apakah mereka berdua bisa.

Saat galau dan dilema memenuhi dirinya. Scorpius datang—menawarkan kebahagian yang di cari oleh Rose selama ini—awalnya.

"_**Maafkan aku—"**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"—_**Aku tidak baik-baik saja tanpa mu."**_

Dia datang lagi—membuat perasaannya menjadi—kacau. Bahagia, tidak percaya, sedih, takut bercampur menjadi satu.

Albus melepas sentuhannya yang membuat Rose tersadar dan menatapnya kecewa. Rose menghapur air matanya yang turun kembali dan menunduk—tidak berani memandang Al sedetik pun.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak merindukan mu,"

Rose masih diam.

"Saat aku mendengar suami mu meninggal—aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apa aku harus kembali atau aku tetap diam di tempat?" lirih Al. "Dan parahnya lagi, aku memilih untuk diam di tempat sampai dua tahun."

"Kau tidak salah, Al. Yang kau lakukan benar. Bagaimana kalau aku memanfaatkan cinta mu itu?" kata Rose dari hati yang paling dalam. Dia tidak mau Al menjadi tempat pelampiasannya. Dan, dua tahun yang lalu—saat kejadian duka itu datang, Rose lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di hotel favoritnya dan Scorpius.

Di lantai tiga puluh.

Dan Rose mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

Lalu, Lily datang bersama Lucy. Menyelamatkan dia dari tindakan bunuh dirinya itu dan akhirnya dia masih bisa menghirup oksigen sampai saat ini.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan itu walaupun aku ada saat itu, Rose."

"Kau tidak tahu—"

"Aku tahu dirimu seperti apa, Rose."

Rose menyerah. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sebelum Rose bangkit dari duduknya—Al langsung bangkit dan menahan lengan Rose sekuat tenaga. "Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Apa?"

"Pergi dan tinggal bersama ku di Irlandia, Rose. Apa kau mau?"

Rose terdiam.

Bayangan dirinya bersama Scorpius saat berada di altar muncul seketika. Bayangan dirinya saat sedang duduk di tepi jendela—menunggu Scorpius pulang sambil memimpikan punya anak.

"Membangun istana kecil di Irlandia bersama mu. Membangun keluarga di sana—"

Rose menangis.

Dan dirinya baru menyadari bahwa ia—

—menangis haru..

Albus mengambil cincin yang ia sembunyikan di kantong jaketnya sedari tadi. Memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Rose tanpa permisi. "Aku—Albus Severus Potter dan Rose Rosie Weasley resmi bertunangan hari ini—"

Rose terisak pelan.

Seluruh pengunjung restaurant menatap mereka berdua terharu. Mereka semua menjadi saksi di hari ini—hari pertunangan Al dan Rose.

"—dan lusa kami berdua akan menikah—"

Rose menahan nafasnya.

"—tidak peduli apakah ia mau atau tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya kali ini. Aku tidak akan melepasnya seperti dulu."

Rose menggenggam tangan Al erat ketika tangan Al menghapus air mata yang berbekas di pipinya. Kehangatan di tangan Al yang membuat Rose sadar bahwa ia merindukan cinta pertamanya yang sedang di depannya ini. Tanpa menjawab "ya" atau "tidak", Rose yakin—Albus tahu jawabannya walaupun Lelaki itu tidak bertanya.

"Aku mencintai mu, Rose."

Rose memejamkan kedua matanya ketika bibir mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. Rose tersenyum dan berbisik di sela-sela ciuman manisnya dengan Al. "Aku—juga mencintai mu, Al."

Dan sekarang, Rose yakin seratus persen kalau Al adalah Lelaki yang di takdirkan untuk mendampinginya. Menyimpan semua kenangan manisnya dulu saat bersama Lelaki lain dan sekarang dia membuka lembaran baru bersama Al. Rose tersenyum bahagia dan sekarang dia lebih yakin—kalau keputusannya menikah dengan Albus adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Karena Albus cintanya.

**END**

* * *

Fanfic apa ini? APAAAAAAAAAA?!

Btw, gue lagi kena penyakit lama; males ngetik. Jadi, pada akhirnya gue ngotak-ngatik laptop dan nemuin fanfic ini! HAHA.

Terakhir, bisa berikan review kalian? TERIMAKASIH .


End file.
